


Hylian Rules of Engagement

by SeanNetFiction



Series: Age of Calamity - Good End Universe [4]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanNetFiction/pseuds/SeanNetFiction
Summary: Link and Mipha plan their wedding. Sequel to "Love Swims in the Age of Calamity." (I am writing this without a set number of chapters, so the rating is precautionary. I'll drop it back down once I have an endpoint in sight.)
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Age of Calamity - Good End Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: More Breath of the Wild fics!, The Legend of Zelda/Hyrule Warriors: Zelda x Impa, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild





	1. Alerting the Hylian Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I’ve done that goes beyond the story set in the Age of Calamity game. While I will be returning to the main game to do a few other stories, (I want to do fics about how some of the other champions interacted with their future counterparts) this story and some others will explore the future created by defeating Ganon on the first attempt instead of 100 years in the future.
> 
> Since I am no longer bound by the game, I will be using my own headcanons for this story. Hopefully it will be a good time for everyone!

Link had an almost uncomfortably boring ride back to Hyrule Castle from the stable near the Lanayru region. After so many months of constant, consistent fear of attacks from monsters, guardians, Blight beasts and Yiga, the idea that most of the threats had passed and there were very few assassins around kind of felt alien to the knight.

The prophecy of Ganon’s return had been known to the entire Hylian Royal Guard for the better part of a decade at this point. The entire time that he had been in formal knight training had been dedicated to the moment that this attack would arrive.

Now the threat had come and gone. And even the groups like the Yiga, who had been large enough to be a problem, had joined forces with the Hylian kingdom. There were no real threats on the horizon, save a few very angry necromancers that were likely to seek Link as a sacrifice to give Ganon another chance.

So, you know,  _ that  _ fun was on the horizon.

But on the whole, what was Link to do? A knight to a princess who was now more than capable of protecting herself. A champion for a conflict already won. What do warriors do in peace time?

Well, one thing he had to get done: his wedding.

Link had not expected when he went down to Zora’s Domain that he was going to receive a proposal, but in hindsight, maybe he should have. Mipha had always been close with him, going back to when they were younger. It was quite the act of fate that he had matured around the time of Mipha’s last growth spurt. They had both reached their race’s respective age where marriage is first seriously considered at about the same time.

Even still, Link had never thought about the ideas of proposals, marriage, or really, life beyond the Calamity. Link had always been an in-the-moment kind of guy. He did have an affinity for romance and cheered on displays of love (though it showed only when he absolutely wanted it to), but things like proposals reeked of planning for the future, which was not exactly something a knight could consider mid-conflict.

Guess that’s why it’s good Zora culture hands that task off to the princess.

One thing Link was certain of after all the time in battle was how much the people close to him mattered. Mipha was nearly slain during the first onslaught of the Calamity, along with all his friends. But Mipha’s attack had struck a particular nerve with him. He’d been around her for ages, and they had grown close over their years together. Though it had never been overtly romantic, there was no question he trusted her completely to be at his side.

And the events of the Calamity calcified in his mind the idea that he wanted her to be at his side throughout his life. So when Mipha proposed with her engagement armor, suddenly, all the scattered thoughts that had been flowing through his mind made sense.

He knew what he was meant to do next.

But duty still called. And thus, after the celebration in the Domain, Link returned to Hyrule Castle, where he was promptly greeted by Princess Zelda, who had been given word of his return. Link bowed as she welcomed him back.

“It’s good to see you returned safely, Link,” Zelda said, smiling. “I hope your time in Hateno and Zora’s Domain went well. What was it that Mipha wanted that was so urgent?”

Link stepped past Zelda to greet Terrako, who had just emerged from the stairwell to see him as well. “We got engaged.”

Zelda blinked. “You- you got engaged?!”

Link nodded as he brushed his hand across Terrako’s eye to clean it. He then turned. Zelda was standing, mouth agape.

“A-and you didn’t think this warranted more of an emotional response?”

Link shrugged. “We already had the celebration, and I didn’t know if that was the only question.”

Zelda looked like she was trying to squint her right eye out of its socket. “Yes! You are correct that I have A LOT more questions!” Zelda looked like she was about to lunge at Link.

And then she did, though not in a hostile way. Link found himself wrapped in a vice-like hug. He couldn’t believe Zelda could have this king of strength.

“But I’ll ask them in a moment, for now, I am so very happy for you, both of you.”

As she let go, Link regained his balance. “Wasn’t expecting such excitement about me.”

Zelda beamed. “I’ll admit, we didn’t start out with the perfect princess-knight relationship. That may have had much to do with the circumstances surrounding it…

“But you can rest assured that you have my full respect and confidence. I consider you a true friend, not simply an underling. And my friendship extends to Mipha as well. I could not be happier for the two of you!”

Link nodded in acknowledgement. He was glad to know that the princess no longer felt the stress of every life on her head now that the Calamity was over, and more importantly, that she could really get a full feeling of joy again after all she had been through.

Zelda continued. “Now, before I continue with my own questions, my father had some intelligence-based questions for you regarding the travel paths to Hateno and Zora’s Domain. Once you answer those, you may return to my quarters and bring myself and Impa the details. I do hope you know that you cannot simply announce an engagement and not receive a barrage of questions from both of us.”

Link put his arm behind his head and smiled sideways. Honestly, he hadn’t considered it - a decision he now regretted.

“Now, then, you mustn’t keep Father waiting. I intend to make the most of this journey to the front of the castle. If you need me, I will be making a walk around the castle.”

Link nodded and began to turn to move. The two separated, with Zelda heading to the front of the castle and Link moving toward the throne room.


	2. Getting Grilled by the Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets with both the King of Hyrule, and the princess.

Link’s meeting with the king was not particularly long. King Rhoam had mostly gotten the information he needed from Zelda earlier. Most of his questions ended up being about the rebuild in Hateno and the monsters who had attacked Zora’s Domain. The king was clearly still shaken by the events of the Calamity and wanted to make sure he was taking the right proactive steps in the event anything else serious started happening.

When the king asked if there was anything else to report, he mentioned his engagement. He hadn’t really planned to do so, but it occurred to him that becoming engaged to one of the major players of another part of Hyrule could create a different dynamic between Kings Rhoam and Dorephan. Luckily, King Rhoam didn’t seem all too flustered about it. If anything, the positive relationship created between the two peoples had only become stronger thanks to one of his top knights being close with the Zora princess. The Hylians and Zora had been allies for ages, and this would only further cement the alliance. King Rhoam offered his heartiest of congratulations.

Link bowed and made a move toward the exit. As he did, though, King Rhoam offered a piece of advice. It wasn’t particularly loud, but Link felt from the tone that it was more of a personal aside.

“Take good care of her, Link. A princess or queen are rare in this world, and ones who show boundless love and care are even rarer.”

Link could hear the wistfulness and twinge of regret in the king’s tone. Hearing about the engagement must have triggered some memories. He gave a compassionate look and then a look of resolve, as if he was ready to embark on a grand adventure. This seemed to satisfy the king, and Link exited the throne room.

As he walked the halls back toward the princess’s chamber, he thought about the way Hylian royalty was treated and how he himself approached the royal family. They were beloved by the people and anyone would be willing to make sacrifices to their own lives and livelihoods on their behalf. It was a mentality he was raised with and was proud to follow in his career as a knight.

Strangely, though, he never felt that sense of regality from Mipha. Not that he didn’t understand that she was a princess, of course. But she never gave off the idea that they needed to be tended to; if anything, she was uneasy receiving the kind of attention that came with her title. He always got the sense that his visits to the Domain were extra special for her because he was one of the few individuals who would address her directly as a person - not a princess.

As he worked directly with Princess Zelda throughout this Calamity, the barrier between them had broken down in a similar way. He got the sense that Zelda no longer saw him as a subordinate, but rather, as a friend and confidant. Perhaps that’s why she wanted him to answer questions about his life, for a change. So much of the last few months were about her and her personal insecurities; perhaps a wedding for a friend was the diversion she needed after all this time.

As he entered Zelda’s room, it quickly became apparent that he was not too far off the mark with his musings. Immediately, Zelda and Impa called for him to enter, and he was quickly ushered to a seat by Impa. Zelda was sitting on her bed looking a little too excited for his tastes. He got the distinct sense that she had a litany of questions on her mind and was certain to get personal.

“Welcome Link! I was just telling Impa about the news and we both couldn’t be more excited for you.”

“I think the princess is overestimating my excitement, but I am happy for you,” Impa said. 

“Oh, now Impa. It’s been so long since we’ve been able to celebrate something removed from fighting malevolent forces. I personally want to be involved in whatever steps of wedding preparation you and Mipha could possibly need.”

Link nodded in gratitude. It was nice to hear the confidence in his marriage from the princess.

“So tell us everything! How did it happen? Tell me about the proposal. Where were you? Did anyone cry?”

Link looked over to Impa for help, as he was clearly uncomfortable with this onslaught of an inquiry. Impa just smirked at him as if to say,  _ I’m not taking this away from her. _

So Link sighed and then relayed the story. He talked about the monster invasion and how he went in poorly prepared. How Mipha rushed in and backed him up, and how she took him aside to give him the ceremonial armor. He explained how she got so emotional about it and even got into how the party the next day went. All the while, Zelda and Impa listened intently, not interrupting him. Both were aware how much Link preferred to keep quiet, and so for him to relay a story with any kind of detail was something not to disrupt.

When he finished, he looked back up at the two and waited for a response. Impa jumped in before Zelda could get her thoughts gathered.

“So you traveled the entire distance between Hateno Village and Zora’s Domain with  _ no  _ weapon of quality? I’m shocked Mipha didn’t try to knock you out with the armor.”

“Impa!” Zelda was shocked to hear that as the first reply. Link was actually not as surprised and smirked.

“To be honest, I was thinking the same thing that night.”

Zelda pinched her nose, and once her thoughts had gathered and her frustration with the two jokers in front of her had dissipated, she started talking. “It’s actually quite the romantic story, at least from Mipha’s perspective. I know she had been feeling… inadequate since the Calamity started, so it’s nice to hear she got to play the hero in this story. 

“She even got to propose! I’ll admit, it’s not something I’m used to hearing - a tradition where the princess selects her spouse-to-be and sets the pace of the courtship. Hylians have had multiple stints where the princess had her husband chosen through a competition between suitors. It’s… refreshing to see the reverse be so completely endorsed by another kingdom of Hyrule.” She stopped for a moment to think - about many things, from the depth of her thought. Finally, she spoke again.

“Impa is right, though. It was incredibly reckless of you to travel effectively unarmed. I do hope you’ll show more sense now that you are the official partner of Zora royalty, or at least you will be after the wedding.

“Oh, it will be the most lovely event, I’m sure! I’ve never seen how the Zora handle wedding ceremonies for their royalty, as they live so long that most Hylian princesses don’t get the opportunity. You must let me assist in any way possible… oh, with Princess Mipha’s permission, of course. As this is her wedding, I am happy to play whatever role I am needed to play. Even if it’s as a mere spectator, this will be the cultural event of whatever season in which it happens…”

Link’s head was swimming. When Zelda got on a roll speaking, there was nothing that could stop it. Moreover, it seemed she was undecided as to whether this event was more exciting to her as a friend to Mipha or as a national dignitary witnessing a major national event. The personal and academic exploits of the princess crossed many-a-time, and when they did, it was incredible seeing how fast her mind worked.

Link finally got a word in edgewise. “Mipha actually wanted me to invite you to the Domain. I’m not sure why, but I know it has to do with the wedding.”

“Oh? Well, I shall be sure to set the time aside. Impa, do we have anything going around the castle at the end of the week?”

“Not according to the schedule you had me annotate in the Sheikah slate. Are you thinking of making the trip out that quickly?”

“Of course. If Mipha is anything like me, she will not be happy with uncertainty in her planning. Whatever she needs, I would like to confirm it with her as soon as possible. Link, in five days’ time, we will set out to Zora’s Domain and begin whatever plans Mipha has for me... Oh, and you, of course. Sorry if it sounds like I’m getting ahead of myself.” Zelda blushed at how she sounded. Now that she had gotten a plan put together for herself, she became all too aware of how she took over the conversation.

For his part, though, Link was grateful. It took most of the focus off of himself, which was how he liked it. So he waved off the apology and smiled sympathetically.

Zelda, for her part, had started to understand Link’s mannerisms, and was glad for his easygoing approach. She took on a look of relief, exhaled and smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip over the dialogue Link had for two reasons. One: It’s a recap of an earlier story, so I figured it was better just to get the details out there. If you want the detailed version, it’s Chapters 11 and 12 of LSITAOC. Second, I prefer to have Link speak in more direct sentences as much as possible, as it resembles his game responses. I save his more long-winded moments for points where he’s emotional to make them have more impact. I thought, in this case, it would be more of a drag than anything else.


End file.
